Approximately 90 million people in the United States have a nosebleed in their lifetime and 400 million nosebleeds happen in the United States each year (in 45.5 million households). Approximately 2 million people use warfarin, a prescription blood thinner, which makes blood more difficult to clot. Approximately 3 million people have hemophilia and 60,000 people have HHT (a bleeding disorder) in the United States. Nosebleeds account for around 1 in 200 emergency room visits.
Currently, there is no well-delivered over-the-counter natural product to stop bleeding, such as nose bleeding.